Darkness Past
by Uchiha2092
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto. Both ninja have suffered immense pain. Unwilling to take anymore pain, they leave the village, in search of answers to help rid them of the pain.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, this is my new story that I've been thinking about for awhile. I hope you like it. Also, this story doesn't follow the same story as the anime.

Summary: Sasuke, Naruto. Both ninja have suffered immense pain. Unwilling to take anymore pain, they leave the village, in search of answers to help rid them of the pain.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

**Darkness Past**

"_Demon! That's all you will ever be too!"_

"_He's a monster! How can they make him a ninja!"_

"_We have to kill him before he destroys the village!"_

"_Why, why are they calling me this. I've tried so hard to get acknowledged by them. Why? WHY!!!" A red aura in the shape of a fox started to surround Naruto. His teeth and nails grew longer. His eyes turned red. The whisker marks on his face darkened and grew bigger. _

"_W-What are you!" a man screamed as he saw Naruto transform._

"_The demon fox is attacking! Some one help us!" another man yelled._

_But it was too late, by the time that the man said that, Naruto attacked._

"_Mother... Father….." Sasuke cried as he looked at his parent's corpse. _

"_Why Itachi, why did you kill them?" Sasuke sobbed._

"_To test my capacity." Itachi said void of emotion._

"_To test your capacity, that's the reason?" Sasuke asked._

"_That's the reason you killed them!! I'll kill you!!!" Sasuke screamed with rage in his eyes._

_Sasuke ran up to deliver a hard kick to Itachi's face, only for it to be block._

"_Foolish brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run… run and cling to life."_

_With that, Itachi knocked Sasuke out, then stealthily left the village._

It's been four years since those events happened. Sasuke has become cold and ignores everyone who he encounters. The only time he seems happy, is when he is training. He is the top student in the academy and already knows some high level techniques.

Naruto has also become cold. But he hides it with his fake smiles and laughter. He is always hangout with Iruka-Sensei because Iruka is the only one who sees him as Naruto and not as the demon Fox. He enjoys ramen and is always working hard training. In all actuality, Naruto is almost as strong as Sasuke, but tries to get bad grades so he could be placed on the team with the best student in his class, which so happens to be Sasuke.

It was time for the Genin exam. Naruto failed three times on purpose previously, and was going to pass this time. All they have to do is make three clones of them selves.

When it was Sasuke's turn, he easily did ten clones. Naruto was getting excited because it was his turn next. After Sasuke walked out, Naruto ran right in. "Well Naruto, it seems your excited. Show me what you've got." Iruka said. "Alright!" Naruto yelled with enthusiasm. He easily did three clones, and passed the exam. When he walked out, he smiled then sat in his seat. Iruka then walked out and started passing out headbands to those who passed, which was everyone.

"I am proud of all of you for trying so hard to get to were you are today. Although some of you had to try harder to get here, I am proud to announce today as your first day as ninja." Iruka said with a smile on his face.

"Right now, I will be calling out squads. After all the squads have been made, you will meet your new teachers." Iruka said.

Naruto, Sasuke, and just about everyone else dozed off until their names were called.

"Hey Billboard brow, I'm going to be in Sasuke's squad." Ino said with a smug look on her face.

"In your dreams Ino-Pig, Sasuke's going to be on my team." Sakura yelled with enthusiasm.

"Squad Six," Iruka said, "Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka." Iruka said.

"WHAT!!!" Screamed Ino.

"Ha Ha! You got fat boy and lazy!" Sakura said.

"Squad Seven," Iruka said, "Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga."

"WHAT!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Ha Ha billboard brow, your not with Sasuke either!" Ino said with a smile on her face.

'_So I'm with Naruto, this could prove to be interesting." _Sasuke thought.

'_I-I'm with Naruto-Kun." _Thought Hinata.

"Squad eight, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno." Iruka said.

"NO!! I'M WITH BUG BOY AND DOG BREATH! Sakura screamed.

"In a few moments, you will meet your new teachers." With that, Iruka disappeared into a puff of smoke.

**3 hours later**

"Where is that baka!?" Naruto yelled.

"Pfft, you haven't even met the guy, and your already calling him a baka?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto picked up an eraser, and wedged in between the top of the door.

"Naruto, what are you doing, our new teacher is an Elite Jonin, he won't fall for such an elementary trick." Sasuke said.

"Yeah N-Naruto-Kun, I-I don't think t-that this is such a good i-idea." Hinata said.

All of the sudden they hear the door knob turn.

They all stared at the door, waiting to see what happens.

The door opened and they see a man wearing a mask over his face walk in. Then they see the eraser fall on his head.

They all looked shocked for a moment, then Naruto started busting out laughing.

"I-I can't believe he fell for it." Naruto said while laughing.

"My first impression of you three," Kakashi said as they all leaned in to hear. "You're a bunch of idiots."

A/N: Well, there is the first chapter, hoped you liked it. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Darkness Past**

**What started as a team, ended like a family**

Recap:

All of the sudden they hear the door knob turn.

They all stared at the door, waiting to see what happens.

The door opened and they see a man wearing a mask over his face walk in. Then they see the eraser fall on his head.

They all looked shocked for a moment, then Naruto started busting out laughing.

"I-I can't believe he fell for it." Naruto said while laughing.

"My first impression of you three," Kakashi said as they all leaned in to hear. "You're a bunch of idiots."

"Alright, go have lunch, then meet me at training ground 10. You have half an hour to eat and get there. Okay?" Kakashi Explained?

"Hai" They all replied. Then hey ran outside to have lunch.

"Isn't it kind of late to eat lunch? I mean it's almost dinner time." Naruto said.

"Just forget about it and eat. We have to get to the training grounds soon." Sasuke said.

"Why do we have to get there so soon?" Naruto asked?

"Because we've barely have time to train." Sasuke explained.

"Oh, ok. Want to go get some Ramen together Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Um…H-Hai" Hinata whispered with a blush on her face.

"Huh? What did you say? I couldn't hear you." Said Naruto with a stupid look on his face.

"She said yes Dobe, now hurry up and eat, we have to go soon" Sasuke said with a annoyed look on his face. "Let's go Hinata. I'm starving." Naruto said

"H-Hai Naruto-Kun." Hinata said, still blushing.

20 MINUTES LATER

"Man I'm full. Ready to go Hinata?" Naruto asked. "H-Hai I'm r-ready." She said with a blush on her face. "Hinata, your face is red, are you ok? Naruto asked. "H-H-Hai" She said with her blush increasing ten fold.

"Naruto, Hinata, are you ready to go? Sasuke asked. "Yeah, hold on where coming."

Naruto paid for his and Hinata's food and the left.

They made it to the Training ground in about 8 minutes.

"Hm, you guys are 2 minutes early. Maybe you guys aren't so bad." Kakashi said. "And you thought we would be late Sasuke." Naruto said.

"We would've been late if I hadn't rushed you." Sasuke said. "Anyways, since I don't know you, why don't we start with introductions? Kakashi asked.

"Um…Why don't you go first Sensei, so we can see how it's done?" Naruto suggested. "Okay. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like telling you my likes and dislikes. I have a lot of hobbies. Dreams for the future? Well okay. Now you." He said pointing at Naruto.

'All we learned was his name.' The 3 Genin all thought. "Okay. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like to eat ramen. Especially the one at the Ichiraku Ramen shop where Iruka-Sensei takes me. I hate the 3 minutes it takes to warm up the ramen. My hobbies are to taste and compare the different kids of ramen I eat. My dream is to become Hokage so every one would show me respect." Naruto said.

"Interesting. Okay, now you." He said Pointing at Hinata. "M-my name is H-Hinata H-Hyuuga. I l-like to s-study medical j-jutsus, e-even though I'm n-not so good a-at it. I d-dislike p-people who m-make fun o-of others. My h-hobby is t-to meditate i-in the g-garden. M-my dreams f-for the f-future is t-to become stronger s-so my father w-will be p-proud of me." Hinata said.

"Hm, okay. Last but not least you." He said pointing at Sasuke. "Hn. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't really like anything, and I dislike a lot of things. My hobbies are to train and take walks. I don't have a dream, for it is an ambition. To kill a certain someone." Sasuke said.

"Hm, okay. You all have Interesting goals. Well that ends today. Come tomorrow at 6 A.M sharp, don't be late. Oh, and I wouldn't eat breakfast if I were you. Bye." And with that, he was gone.

"I wonder what we have to do tomorrow. Naruto wondered out loud. "Hn, it should be interesting. Maybe it's our first mission." Sasuke said.

All three of them were walking in town, when all of a sudden, a crowd formed around them. "Wh-What's going on?" Hinata asked. "What do they want?" Naruto asked.

"Pfft, look at them. The perfect team. The demon boy who will probably destroy the village one day. The last Uchiha who will most likely kill every one who is close to him for power. And the weak Hyuuga girl who can't beat her 7 year old sister. Pathetic." One man said from the crowd.

"W-what are they talking about?" Hinata asked on the verge of tears. Sasuke and Naruto grew quiet, shocked that someone said that about them. Sasuke started getting angry. "I would never kill anyone who is close to me!" Sasuke yelled, his eyes started to get lighter. "Why would you say something like that? Huh!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up. You two will be the destruction of this village. They probably put you three on teams hoping you would kill each other." A lady in the crowd said. "W-why are y-you saying s-such things?" Hinata asked through her tears.

"Maybe we can save the future by killing them." One said, taking out his kunai. They all pulled out their weapons, and started closing in on them. When a puff of smoke appeared before the three Genin. "Stay away from them." Said a voice.

"K-Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yelled. "It's okay Naruto, they won't hurt you as long as I'm here." Kakashi said, giving Naruto a smile.

"T-that's the Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi." A man said. "Why would he protect these worthless ninja?" another asked. "We can't take him now, we have to leave and regroup." One said.

They all left without a trace. "You guys okay?" Kakashi asked. Hinata was still crying, Sasuke was looking off into space, and Naruto was looking at Kakashi. "Why did you protect us Kakashi-Sensei? Naruto asked. "Why? Because I care about you guys." Kakashi said with a sincere look on his face.

"Y-you care about us?" Naruto asked surprised. "Yea, I do. Why were they treating you like that?" Kakashi asked. I, I don't know. They've always treated me like that. Naruto said. "I don't know either, but I'm sick of it already. If they don't like me hear, then I'll leave." Sasuke said with an angry look on his face.

"Don't think like tha-" "I agree with you Sasuke, I don't like it either. I want to leave this village." Naruto said. "Don't be so hasty guys. Naruto, if you leave the village, you will never become Hokage." Kakashi said. "I don't want to be Hokage anymore. I don't care if they respect me anymore or not, because I hate them." Naruto said seriously.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke and said, "Sasuke, where would you go if you leave? What would you live for?" "I don't care where I go, and I will live to kill my brother for killing the only people who cared about me." Sasuke said, and started to walk away with Naruto.

"Well, if you're going to leave, I guess I'll go with you. There is nothing to do and I have nothing to live for. Everyone I cared for has died, so I'll go." Kakashi said. This made both Naruto and Sasuke stop dead in their tracks. They never thought that Kakashi would let them go. Let alone, go with them.

"A-are you serious Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked "yea, let's go to your houses so you can get packed." He said. Then they started to walk away. 'I-I want to go, b-but I don't want t-to get in the way.' Hinata thought. The three of them stopped walking, and turned around to look at Hinata. "You coming?" Asked Kakashi smiling warmly at her.

She looked up at him shocked. "H-Hai!" She said smiling, then they all stood up, and left to go get packed.

After they got packed, they walked to the gate. "Are you all sure you want to leave?" Kakashi asked. "Hai" They all replied. "Alright, let's go." He said. Then they walked out of the village.

A/N: Okay, a lot has happened so far. If you like it, please give a review. Thanks. Oh, what pairings do you want to happen? As long as it makes sense, it's okay. That's all for now. Until next time


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Darkness Past**

**Journey to the Mist**

Recap:

After they got packed, they walked to the gate. "Are you all sure you want to leave?" Kakashi asked. "Hai" They all replied. "Alright, let's go." He said. Then they walked out of the village.

Now:

"So, any ideas where to go?" Kakashi asked. "Um, how about we just keep traveling from village to village and learn new jutsu?" Naruto suggested. "Before that, I think you three needs to train the skills you already have." Kakashi said. "Hn, good idea. When can we stop to train?" Sasuke asked. "When we get out of Fire country. That should take about a day or two." Kakashi said.

"I can't wait!" Naruto said. They traveled for 9 hours straight. "Let's take a break here." Kakashi said. "Okay." Naruto said, out of breath. They rested for about 30 minutes. "Alright, let's head out." Kakashi said. "Hai." They replied simultaneously. It took them the rest of the day to get out of the fire country.

"How about we go to the Mist Village? Kakashi suggested. "Fine, as long as you help us train." Sasuke said. "Okay, but we may need to Henge just incase we are wanted." Kakashi replied. "W-Wanted?!" Hinata said. "Don't worry Hinata, me and the dobe will protect you." Sasuke said, giving Hinata a smile.

"Yeah, me and Sasuke-Teme will protect you." Naruto said giving her a smile. "That's right, from now on, we're a family." Kakashi said. "F-family?" Naruto asked. "Well, maybe not by blood, but by are strong bond that just developed." Kakashi said.

"So you're my dad, Sasuke is my brother, and Hinata is my sister?!" Naruto asked getting excited. "Yep, something like that." Kakashi said. Naruto kept on smiling. "Yes!! My first family and it's the best." Naruto yelled. Sasuke just gave a smirk and Hinata was smiling.

"Well we're almost in Mist, so we need to get new clothes." Kakashi said. "Okay." Naruto replied. They walked until they could see an ocean. "Let's take off our headbands." Kakashi said. "Hai." They said. After they took them off, they walked to the docks, and rented a boat. It took them about 30 minutes to get to the village. "Alright, let's get some new clothes." Kakashi said.

They were shocked to see so much homeless people. The stores barley had anything in them. "T-these poor p-people." Hinata whispered. "What happened here?" Naruto asked. The village was poor. Every looked like they haven't eaten in a week. "Hey, what are you doing in this village?" Asked a man. They turned around to see an old man.

"Well, we just came for sight seeing, what happened here? Kakashi asked. "You obviously must not come from around here. My name's Tazuna, and by the looks of it, your ninja right." He asked. "Yea, why? Naruto asked. "This pipsqueak is a ninja? You've got to be kidding me." Tazuna said.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked. "Just shut up dobe." Sasuke said. "Any ways, this village needs your help." Tazuna said. "There is no way in Hell where going to help you after what you said you stupid ol-" "Naruto, hush. Now what were you saying? Kakashi asked. "Well this village use to be ok. Until an evil man named Gato came. It all started when-"

(Watch the show to know what happens.)

"So you want us to protect the bridge your building?" Kakashi asked. "Yea, if it wouldn't be to much trouble." Tazuna said. "What do we get in return?" Sasuke asked. "Well, you can stay at my place if you want. You get a free meal." Tazuna said. "Free meal? Count me in!" Naruto exclaimed. "So it's decided, we will help you." Kakashi said.

"Really? Man, you're a life saver. I was going to go to Konoha to hire someone to do it. Aren't I glad you guys came." Tazuna said, laughing. "Well, we'll meet you later, right now we're going to train." Kakashi said. They went their separate ways. "So Kakashi sensei, what are you going to teach us?" Naruto asked. "Hm, I'm going to teach you how to climb trees-" Kakashi said.

"What! Climbing trees! That's it? I can already do that." Naruto said. "You didn't let me finish, climbing trees without using your hands." Kakashi said. "With…out your…hands? That's impossible! No one can do that!" Naruto yelled. "Oh really, watch." Kakashi said. He walked toward the tree. Then he put his foot on the trunk. Then his other foot. Then his other. All the way up the tree.

"H-how is he d-doing that?" Hinata asked. "Woah!" Naruto said. All Sasuke said was "Hn." "Well, this doesn't look impossible now does it Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "TEACH ME, TEACH ME!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi slowly walked down. "Well, the first thing you do is focus chakra to your feet. Then you walk on the tree. Oh, and don't put to much or to little chakra." Kakashi explained.

"Hah, this is going to be easy!" Naruto said. He focused some chakra to his feet, then he ran on the tree he actually made far before he fell. "Wow Naruto, you're a fast learner." Kakashi explained.

"Yeah, I never shown anyone my true potential before." Naruto said. Sasuke put chakra on his feet and ran up the tree. He went a couple of feet higher than Naruto. "Hah, this isn't so hard." Sasuke said. "Hinata, why don't you give it a try?" Kakashi asked. "H-hai Kakashi-Sensei." Hinata said. She put her chakra on her feet and ran up the tree. To every one's surprise, Hinata almost made it to the top. She slipped and started to fall.

She shut her eyes and waited for her crash with the ground, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked. Sasuke was the one to catch her. He laid her on the ground and asked, "Are you okay Hinata?" Hinata looked up into his eyes and was surprise to see the concern in them. "H-Hai, thank you Sasuke-Kun." She said blushing.

Kakashi looked over, 'Looks like Sasuke has a crush in Hinata, Hm, interesting.' "Woah Hinata, you almost made it to the top. That was awesome." Naruto said. "T-Thanks Naruto." Hinata said. "Well, you guys keep on training. I'm going to see how Tazuna is doing. Later." And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey Hinata, do you think you can make it all the way to the top this time?" Naruto asked. "N-no, I don't." She said looking at the ground. "Hinata, don't doubt yourself, because me and the dobe know you can do it, right Naruto." Sasuke said. "Right, we believe in you Hinata." Naruto said with a big grin. "Thank you Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-Kun." Hinata said.

"Hey Hinata, you didn't stutter!" Naruto said with a grin. Hinata started to blush. "Hey dobe, bet I can make it to the top before you." Sasuke said. "Yeah right! I'll be at the top first!" Naruto yelled with a confident look on his face. The kept on training until nightfall. After using up almost all their chakra, they finally made it to the top of the tree.

"Haa…Haa…Let's go now dobe, there all probably waiting for us." Said a tired Sasuke. "Haa…okay, let's go." Naruto said. They jumped off the tree and almost collapsed when they hit the ground. "Man, I'm tired." Naruto said. "Yea, me too." Sasuke said. They dragged themselves until they made it to the house. When they opened the door, everyone looked at them.

"Hm, so you decided to show up heh?" Tazuna said. Naruto and Sasuke just smirked. "We…we made it all the way to the top." Naruto said. "Hm, good job. Tomorrow, I'll teach you how to walk on water." Kakashi said while reading his book. Naruto, having so little chakra, collapsed on the floor, bringing Sasuke with him.

"Naruto, your… your such a loser." Sasuke said, trying to catch his breath. Naruto didn't hear him though, because he had fallen asleep.

"Alright Sasuke, I'll share a room with Naruto. You and Hinata can have that room. Okay?" Kakashi asked. "Yea, that's fine." Sasuke said, walking to the room. "Hinata?" Kakashi asked looking at her. "H-Hai K-Kakashi-Sensei, i-it's fine. T-Thank you." Hinata said. "Ok. Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night." Kakashi said. "Night" Sasuke said. "G-Good night K-Kakashi-Sensei." Hinata said.

Sasuke and Hinata both walked into their room, and laid down on their futons. "G-Goodnight S-Sasuke-Kun." Hinata said blushing, hoping he didn't see it in the darkness. He saw it, but choose not to say any thing about it. "Hey Hinata, before you go to sleep, can I ask you a question?" Sasuke asked. "H-Hai Sasuke-Kun, g-go ahead." She said. "Okay. Why do you call me Sasuke-Kun?" Sasuke asked with curiosity in his voice.

Hinata hadn't expected this kind of question. She was at a loss of words. "U-um, I-I-I…" She couldn't seem to be able to form a sentence. Sasuke just kept his gaze on her, waiting for the answer. But when he saw he wouldn't get one, he said, "Never mind, just forget it." He turned around and was about to go to sleep, when he heard her talking.

"I-I c-call y-you Sasuke-Kun b-because I t-think o-of you l-like a-a friend." She nervously said. "Why do you think of me like a friend?" Sasuke asked turning around to face her. Hinata's face was lighting up like a Christmas tree. "I-I think y-you're a nice p-person. W-when we were d-doing the t-tree climbing e-exercises, you said t-that you b-believed that I c-could go a-all the way. W-when y-you said that, I-I tried h-harder to make it. Y-you made me p-push myself t-to my limits." Hinata said while looking down at her hands.

Sasuke was shocked at her answer. "W-would it be okay if I called you Hinata-Chan?" Sasuke asked. 'Damn it! I don't stutter.' He thought. "H-Hai, t-that would be f-fine S-Sasuke-Kun." She said, starting to blush again. Sasuke gave her a small smile. "Hinata-Chan, why do you stutter so much?" Sasuke asked, looking into her pearly eyes.

"I-I don't k-know. I-I think o-out of h-habit." She said, looking into Sasuke's Onyx eyes. "I think your voice would be much prettier if you didn't, even though it's kinda cute." He said. 'Wait, did I say that out loud?' Sasuke asked himself. 'D-Did he just say that?' Hinata thought while blushing. Sasuke looked more closely at Hinata. 'What's this funny feeling I get when I'm around her?' Sasuke asked himself. He pushed these feelings to the side, and looked into her eyes again.

"Alright, goodnight Hinata." He said. She looked into his eyes. "G-Goodnight Sasuke-Kun." She said with a blush. They both turned around so they were facing opposite directions. 'Her eyes are so beautiful. I want to look into them forever……Wait! What! I don't think things like that.' Sasuke said to himself. For the rest of the night, he kept fidgeting, trying to get these thoughts out of his head. But unknown to both the Genin, a certain silver haired Jounin was listening to the whole thing. "Hm, interesting." He said.

A/N: Well that's chapter 3. Thanks for those who review. I have big ideas for this story. Until next time.


End file.
